Little Red GinGin and the Pervy Wolf
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Ginga heals an injured boy, Masamune, in the woods. The boy is actually a perverted wolf! For him, it's love at first site. He vows to find Ginga and make him his wife. Will Ginga survive Masamune's perverted pranks and tricks to get in his pants? [Note: this is the only MasamunexGinga story I'll ever make. So when this fanfic is over, leave me alone.] Warning: BoyxBoy Oneshot


**Little Red GinGin Hood and the Pervy Wolf by Won-Chan**

**A MasamunexGinga Oneshot WARNING: BOYXBOY, slight-furry**

Hyouma and Ginga were picking herbs from a patch of small plants deep in the woods.

"Is this enough?" asked the little redhead.

Ginga was a little boy that lived in Koma village. He wore a red hood, a light red T-shirt, and puffy white shorts underneath.

"Just a little more" said Hyouma. He was one year older than Ginga and provided herbs for Koma Village.

Once Ginga's basket was filled with special plants, he got up, "Well, I gotta go. It's getting late, see ya later Hyouma!" he waved.

Hyouma smiled and waved back, "Be careful.."

"Relax, I'll be fine-" Ginga tripped over a tree root, "OW!"

Hyoma sweatdropped, "Are you okay?"

Ginga got up, "Ehehe.."

The little boy ran off to bring the herbs and spices to his father.

"Alright, I should be able to make it home on time before the sun sets." He giggled.

The sky looked faded with a mixture of orange and blue. The clouds were gray, and the sun warmed Ginga's skin.

"Hm?" he stopped running, "What's that?"

Up ahead was a dark figure lying on the ground.

Ginga approached it cautiously, _'Is that a person?'_

The dark figure was a boy, around Ginga's age.

He wore a black one-piece hood that placed 2 neko-shaped ears on his head, and he wore black furry boots.

"Urgh!" the dark boy winced.

'_He's hurt!'_ Ginga squatted down next to the boy and poked him, "Ne, are you okay?"

"Mmnn.." he opened his eyes, "What?" He turned his head to the side and mumbled, "White?"

Once the boy's eyes readjusted, he realized he was looking right at Ginga's puffy shorts while Ginga was squatting down.

'_Whoa, nice curves!'_ he drooled a little.

"Ano..(Um..)" Ginga whimpered, not comfortable with him drooling.

The boy ceased his drooling and adjusted his head to look at Ginga's face.

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

The boy's heart skipped a beat. He thought Ginga was pretty cute.

"Y-Yeah.." he finally answered.

Ginga scolded, "Boy, you shouldn't be sleeping in places like this."

"_Boy_? I'm not a boy, I'm a wolf- OW!" He winced and scratched his arm.

The redhead rummaged through his basket, "As I thought, you _are _hurt. Show me"

The boy held out his arm to Ginga; it was a little red and had scratch marks on it.

"Have you been biting your arm?" he sweatdropped.

"Of course I have, this burn is killing me!" he whined.

"Well don't worry, this type of burn is normal around here." He giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You fell asleep near poison ivy."

"WHAT?!" the boy panicked.

"Relax, just hold out your arm again." Ginga got out a long green plant from his basket.

"Umm..okay"

The redhead wrung out the plant and it leaked medicinal juices onto the rash.

"Sss!" he winced in pain.

Ginga whispered to calm him down, "It's okay; if it burns then you're healing."

The boy blushed, _'Cutie!'_

"There, that should do it." Ginga stood up, "How does your arm feel?"

"Hmm.." he moved his arm around, "Wow! It's totally fine!"

"Good to know" Ginga grinned. The redhead then gasped, "Oh no, the sun is setting! I'm gonna be late! I have to get to father, bye sleepy boy!"

He dashed off leaving the stranger behind.

"WAIT!" he called out, "At least tell me your name!"

The boy sighed when he realized Ginga was gone. So he decided to get up and go home to his pack.

"OOF!" he tripped, "What the heck?"

He had tripped over Ginga's basket.

"That cutie sure is forgetful. Huh?" the basket had a little tag that had _Ginga Hagane_ and his address on it, if lost.

"Hey, this _Koma Village_ place is close by!" the boy clenched his fist, "It's fate! That cutie and I are meant to be together, I just gotta find him!"

The boy transformed into a black wolf. He figured running on all fours would be faster.

He clenched the basket handle in his teeth and ran to Koma Village.

**Ginga's home. . .**

"Tadaima! (I'm home!)" he took his hood and little shoes off.

"Hey son!" Ryo stretched out his arms to hug him, "Did you bring the spices for dinner?"

"Wha-!" Ginga gasped, "Oh no, I left my basket in the woods! Be right back!"

Ryo was left there with empty arms, "But..my hug"

The redhead rushed out the door with his sox on, "Uwah?!"

Standing in front of his house was the black wolf with Ginga's basket clenched in his teeth.

'_Ah, found him! Now to give him his basket.'_ He stepped forward.

Ginga gasped and his eyes were wide.

'_Heh, I guess I must be scaring him. As expected from me-'_

Ginga's eyes turned heart-shaped, "PUPPY!"

'_What? Where?'_

The wolf was still very young, so his wolf form made him looks like a puppy rather than a wolf.

Ginga took the basket from the wolf and petted his head, "Thank you, you're such a good boy!"

'_Hey! Don't treat me like some house pet!'_ he growled.

Ginga scratched behind his ear, "Good boy, good boy"

"Haa, haa, haa" the wolf's tail wagged a lot, his ears felt so good.

"Ginga you left your shoes inside-" Ryo was cut off by what he saw, "What's _that_?"

Ginga picked up the wolf, "This is the puppy that found my basket."

"Does he belong to anyone?"

The redhead examined the wolf, "Uhh..no, I think he's a stray. Can we keep him?"

"No way, who knows where that _thing_ has been." Ryo scolded.

The wolf felt offended, "Woof! (Hey!)"

"Please Daaaad~?" Ginga begged with golden eyes.

'_He's so cute!'_ Ryo felt a tug at his heart, "Well, alright. But just for dinner, then it's back to the woods with it."

"YAY! Did ya hear that Doggie?" Ginga hugged the wolf in his arms.

He enjoyed being pressed against Ginga's soft chest, _'This might not be so bad after all..'_

"But first things first, give Doggie a bath before you do anything."

They walked into the house, _'Doggie isn't gonna be name now, is it?'_ the wolf sulked in Ginga's arms.

He smiled, "Wanna take a bath with me Doggie?"

The wolf brightened up, "Woof, woof! (yes, yes!)" his tail wagged rapidly.

Ryo felt jealous, "I forbid this!"

"Hm?"

He cleared his throat, "He's filthy; you might catch a disease."

'_Who're you calling filthy, old man!'_ he growled.

"I guess you're right, sorry Doggie." Ginga giggled.

"Aroooo! (Noooo!)" the wolf cried.

"I need to go fishing, make sure he's clean by the time I get back to cook dinner." Ryo grabbed his fishing rod and headed out.

**Bathroom. . .**

Ginga ran warm water in the tub. The wolf watched, _'So Ginga's giving me a bath?'_

"Alright, bath's ready" he picked up the wolf and placed him in the bath water. Ginga scrubbed his furry black ears, "Feels good, right?"

'_Well, this isn't bad either.'_

The wolf barked happily as Ginga massaged his fur.

When he washed the wolf's tail, he winced, "Arf!"

His tail was sensitive, so he kept squirming and splashing.

"Hold still Doggie, I'm almost done!" he tried to calm down the wolf.

Finally, he finished. The wolf panted in exhaustion, _'That was torture! Now I'm a little horny..'_

"Now it's time to wash your front." Ginga smiled.

'_M-My front?!'_

The wolf was forced to lie on his back as Ginga scrubbed his furry chest, his stomach, and it led down to some pink flesh.

"Hm?" the curious redhead touched it.

The wolf winced in pleasure, _'No, that's my-!'_

Ginga didn't notice the wolf's reaction, so he scrubbed it, "Feel good boy?"

"Haa, haa, haaa" the wolf panted heatedly.

"Weird, I think it's getting bigger and bigger. Do all dogs have this?" he stroked it.

"Woof! (Aah!)" the wolf growled and moaned, _'So good, so good, don't stop!'_

Ginga sweatdropped, "Does this feel good Doggie? Should I keep going?"

"Arrooo! (Cumming!)" his white liquid shot out of the water.

"H-Huh?!" Ginga's hands were sticky, "Wh-Wh-What is this? Are you okay?"

The wolf sighed in relief, _'That felt amazing~'_ he was covered in his own cum.

"OH NO! I'm sorry Doggie, I got you dirty again!" Ginga resumed washing, "I'll wash you over and over again if I have to!"

'_This is the best bath ever~!'_ the wolf smirked.

**30 minutes later. . .**

Finally, after cumming several times in a row, the clean wolf hopped out of the tub.

'_Ah~, squeaky clean'_ he grinned.

"Well you look happy." Ginga pouted, "But look at the mess you made."

The tub had cum on it. Ginga got a sponge and cleaned the tub out.

'_I like this Ginga boy. Let's keep playing!'_ his tail wagged.

Ginga washed his hands in the sink, "Well, it's time for _my_ bath." The redhead went to his room for pajamas.

The wolf followed him, _'Ginga's bathing?! I gotta see this!'_

The redhead carried his usual pajamas (an orange tank top and white boxers) to the bathroom.

"Oh!" he used his foot to gently nudge the wolf out of the bathroom.

'_Hey!'_

"Sorry Doggie, but you're not allowed in here. Wait outside, 'kay?"

The wolf whined and scratched at the closed door, _'C'mon, c'mon, let me iiin!'_

Ginga sweatdropped, "He sure sounds hyper, are all dogs like that?"

The redhead took his shirt off and tossed it on the floor.

The wolf wasn't giving up. He kept pressing his tiny body weight against the door.

'_Must-see-Ginga-naked!'_

Finally he managed to get the door open a crack. _'Ah, there he is!'_

Ginga pulled his shorts down and the wolf saw his naked butt.

'_Whoa!'_ the wolf retreated with a nosebleed, '_He's so cute! He's so cute! Ginga is so cute!'_ He chased his tail in a circle.

He went back to the slightly cracked door to resume spying.

The redhead was in bath water massaging soap onto his skin, silently humming a tune.

The wolf's nosebleed came back, but he kept watching.

Ginga stood up in the bath and turned the shower head on to rinse off. The wolf instantly saw his whole naked body. _'Wow, he really is a boy!'_

Ginga stepped out of the tub and dried himself off.

The wolf's nosebleed was running faster and faster.

'_I don't know if I can control myself.'_

Ginga tied a white towel around his waist, "Hm? Hey, where'd all this red stuff come from?!" he saw the blood puddle on the floor.

The wolf entered the bathroom growling in heat.

"D-Doggie?"

"Arf-Arf! (Attack!)" the wolf nipped Ginga's towel.

"Hey! Quit it! What the heck are you doing?!" Ginga kept a tight grip on his towel, "Down boy!"

'_Get naked! Get naked! Get naked!'_ the wolf tugged harder.

"I don't have time to play tug-of-war! Let go already!" he whined.

The two kept arguing and fighting.

**Getting dressed. . .**

The redhead put his orange tank top on and then..

"Hey, where'd my boxers go?" Ginga looked around restlessly, "Doggie?"

"Woof!" the wolf had his boxers clenched in his teeth.

"AAAH!" the redhead blushed, "YOU SPIT THOSE OUT RIGHT NOW!"

The dog smirked and ran off with them.

"Give me back my underwear!" the redhead chased after him with his privates covered.

The wolf was too fast, so eventually he gave up.

Ginga sulked, "Now what am I supposed to sleep in tonight?"

The wolf came back.

"Ah, you came to apologize?" he brightened.

The wolf had white panties clenched in his teeth, _'Wear these!'_

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU EVEN GET THOSE!" Ginga blushed red.

The wolf dropped the panties in front of Ginga and then sat down, waiting for the boy to put them on.

"Doggie," he sweatdropped, "I'm not wearing these.."

The redhead sighed and just put on some spare boxers.

**Dinner. . .**

Ryo had come back from fishing. He and Ginga cooked the fish he caught and topped them with herbal spices. Lastly, added a bowl of rice on the side.

The two sat at the table, "Itadekimas! (Let's eat!)"

The wolf watched hungrily. He thought the food looked amazing and he hadn't eaten in hours.

Ginga heard his stomach growl, "Here boy, you can sit on my lap."

The wolf's ears perked up and he jumped onto Ginga's lap. He ate tons of fish off of Ginga's plate.

"Hey, no fair!" complained the redhead.

Ryo put his empty dishes in the sink. He yawned, "Make sure to clean up when you finish eating son."

"Haaai! (Yeees!)"

"I'm going to bed, goodnight you two."

Ryo went to his bedroom and closed the door.

Ginga ate his entire serving of rice, "Thanks for the meal! Okay Doggie, hop off my lap."

The wolf stared at the rice on Ginga's face.

He licked Ginga's cheek.

"Ahahaha! St-Stop that, it tickles!" he laughed.

The wolf licked Ginga's neck.

"N-No, stop! This is starting to feel weird.." he blushed.

The wolf went under Ginga's tank top and began licking his skin.

"Wh-h-What're you doing?! D-Don't lick there! Dooooggie!"

**Bedtime. . .**

Ginga got in his bed while the wolf sulked on the floor.

"Hmm! Hmm! Hmm!" he whined.

"No means no, you've been a bad dog today so you don't get to sleep with me." He scolded.

The dog whined some more and rolled around on the floor.

Ginga ignored, "Good night"

The lights cut off and he rested in bed.

'_So mean Ginga..'_ he sulked.

**. . .**

The redhead mumbled, "Mm.." something was poking his face, "Wha..What?"

He opened his eyes and met a smiling face, "Hi"

Ginga sat right up, "Wh-Who are you?! How'd you get in my house?!"

The smiling boy grinned in Ginga's face, "You don't remember me? You're so silly Ginga."

"What?" he examined the boy in his room.

He had black spiky hair, a strand of red hair, and a black hoodie.

"Hey, you're the boy from the forest!"

"Oi, for the last time, I'm not a boy." He removed his black hood, "I'm a wolf."

Ginga saw his furry black ears and tail.

"Doggie?! Is that you?"

The wolf sweatdropped, "Well, yes and no." he pointed to himself, "My name's Masamune Kadoya."

"Masa..mune?" he pouted, _'Doggie was a much better name.'_

"Thanks for looking after me today." He licked his lips, "And playing with me."

The redhead blushed, "Yeah, that's right! You sick pervert, you've been harassing me all day!"

"P-Pervert?!" he blushed, "I was just messing with you!"

"Messing with me?! You stalked me in the bathroom, stole my underwear, and-"

"O-Okay, I see you're point. Sorry," he sighed, "I'm leaving anyway. It's dark out and I need to find Toby and Zeo."

"Wait!" he grabbed Masamune's wrist, "You can't go out there!"

"Why?" he smirked, "Aww, are you gonna miss me?"

Ginga pointed to the window, "It's raining right now and father already told me it was gonna storm tonight."

Masamune anime fell, "S-So that's your reason for not wanting me to go."

"Of course, why else?"

He whined in frustration at Ginga's obliviousness.

"Here,"

Masamune got up, "What is it?"

Ginga lifted the covers and scooted over, "you can sleep with me tonight." He smiled.

The wolf brightened, "R-Really?! You mean it? I thought you were mad at me!"

"Yeah, but even perverted wolves can catch colds y'know."

Masamune joined Ginga in bed. There wasn't much room and the wolf noticed he was taller than Ginga by at least a few centimeters.

"Well," he rolled over, his back to the wolf, "goodnight Masamune."

"G'night"

A huge shot of lightning flashed outside.

"WAH!" the wolf yelped and clung to Ginga.

The redhead blushed with Masamune clinging to his back side, "M-Masamune"

"Ah, sorry Ginga, storms have freaked me out since I was little."

"It's okay," Ginga whispered, "I'm scared too."

The wolf wrapped his arms around Ginga and nuzzled into his red hair, "Can we stay like this?"

He placed a comforting hand on Masamune's arm, "Yeah"

He felt safe and warm in the wolf's arms. This led to a peaceful sleep for Ginga.

**Later on that Night. . .**

The redhead was fast asleep while Masamune was panting in heat.

'_Why can't morning come already?! I'm too happy to sleep!'_ his tail wagged in frustration.

"Mmmnn..zz.." Ginga snored gently.

The wolf licked his lips, _'Just a little taste..'_ He licked Ginga's ear.

"Mmah!" the redhead shifted.

'_Cutie~!'_ he smirked, _'He's totally knocked out. I'll just have a nibble.'_

Masamune pulled up Ginga's tank top to grope his chest a little. He placed gentle kisses on Ginga's skin and bit his neck.

Little hickeys were made, "Ginga, I love you"

Masamune slipped his hand into Ginga's boxers and stroked his erection.

"Ahh! Ah.." the redhead maoned in his sleep.

Masamune stroked faster, _'He's so eroctic, I wanna touch myself too.'_

The wolf pulled Ginga's boxers off and resumed stroking.

"Ahh! Ah! Ah!" his moans became audible. Suddenly, Masamune felt cold liquid run down his fingers.

"He came.."

"Mmhh? Hm? What's going on?" Ginga sat up, "What the-?! Did I wet the bed?"

"Haa..haa..Ginga.." Masamune panted.

"What's wrong with you? Did you cause this?"

"I love you.." he got in Ginga's face.

"L-Love me?"

Masamune kissed Ginga's lips; the redhead was shocked at first, but relaxed.

The wolf got on top of him and broke the kiss, "Masamune, what's gotten into you?"

"Don't talk," he pressed 3 fingers against Ginga's lips, "just suck."

The oblivious redhead opened his mouth and sucked on the fingers.

"Nice and wet.." he took his lubricated fingers out.

Masamune spreaded Ginga's legs and the redhead whimpered, "I'm not too sure about this."

"Just relax, I'll make you feel so good." He smirked.

The wolf inserted one finger into his entrance, "Aah! F-Feels cold!"

Masamune kept inserting in and out until it was lubricated enough for a second one.

"You're doing great Ginga.."

He added a second digit and moved his fingers around.

"Aaahh! N-No! Take them out!" the redhead maoned.

"Just one more" Masamune added a third digit.

"AAAH!"

"Son?" Ryusei knocked on the door, "You okay in there?"

Masamune covered Ginga's mouth, "You're all loosened up now, just let me tease you a little." He smirked.

The wolf put his and the redhead's erections together and thrusted.

"Mmmphff!" Ginga moaned at the rush.

"Make your dad go away and I'll keep pleasuring you." The wolf uncovered Ginga's mouth.

"D-Dad, mm, I'm f-fine!" he moaned.

Masamune kept thrusting their erections together.

The redhead's body melted in hazy pleasure.

Ryo was concerned, "You sure? You sound like you're crying."

"Aaah!" the redhead's cum splurted out.

"Ginga my son! I'm coming to check on you!" Ryo twisted the door knob.

"Masamune, hide!" he whispered.

The wolf protested, "But I didn't get to cum yet."

"Get down!" he shoved him under the covers and Ryo came in.

"You okay? I heard you scream."

The redhead blushed, "It was nothing; I just got spooked is all."

Masamune was pressed tightly against Ginga's chest. His erection was really wet and uncomfortable; he didn't get to cum yet.

The wolf licked Ginga's nipple.

"Nn!" the redhead whimpered.

"Son?"

"N-Nothing! I meant to say g'night dad." He forced a smile.

Ryo raised a brow, "Hmm?"

'_I wanna cum! I wanna cum!'_ the wolf bit Ginga's nipple possessively.

The redhead was trying his best to act natural, but Ryo wasn't convinced yet.

Masamune's hot breath hit Ginga's skin, _'Raa, I can't take it anymore!'_ He pumped his own erection to end his suffering.

Masamune masturbated like a dog in heat. His hand couldn't stop stroking.

"Well, if you say so. G'night my son. See ya in the morning." Ryo left his son's room.

The redhead lifted the covers, "You okay Masamune?"

"Hnn! C-Cumming!" the wolf's cum splurted out.

Ginga's inner thighs had Masamune's cum on them, "You got it on me!"

Masamune panted in exhaustion, "Sorry, but I had to let it out." He got on top and spread Ginga's legs.

"Wh-What're you doing?"

The wolf's reawakened cock twitched, "It just wasn't enough Ginga. I want to be inside you."

He pressed his hard-on up to his entrance.

"O-Ow! It hurts, what're you putting in me?!"

He smirked, "It's almost in; I prepped you really well. This'll only sting a little."

He managed to shove himself into the smaller boy. Ginga cried out in pain.

"Keep your voice in or your dad will be back." He began moving.

The redhead whimpered and moaned, "It hurts! T-Take it out! No!" he cried.

Masamune kept thrusting in heat.

"Ah! Ah! N-No! Unh! Ah!" he moaned.

The wolf put more force into keeping his legs separated.

"Pl-Please stop! Ahh! I d-don't like it!" he moaned.

"Okay, I will" the wolf pulled out.

"Haa..haa..huh?" the redhead looked at the wolf.

Masamune smirked, "Well Ginga, you wanted me to stop; so I did."

"B-But.."

"You keep saying no and resisting me." He sweatdropped, "You're making me feel like a rapist or something."

The boy blushed, "It didn't hurt _that_ much, we can keep going."

Masamune wanted to continue teasing Ginga, "I don't know if we should~"

"U-Umm, but.."

"Well~, if you beg for it, I'll make you feel really good." He smirked with a growl.

"Pl-Please.."

"Get on all fours saying it."

"But that's embarrassing"

Masamune's erection twitched, "Do you want it, or not?"

Ginga swallowed hard, "Fine"

The boy whimpered and got on all fours, his entrance to Masamune.

"Pl-Please put it in-"

"Say my name" he wanted to see just how far he could push the redhead.

"Please put it in me Masamune." The redhead blushed.

The wolf pressed the tip into the entrance, "There, was that so hard?"

"I feel so humiliated," Ginga pouted, "You're a bully Masamune!"

Masamune thrusted in, "There!"

"AAH!"

His cock hit Ginga's prostate over and over again, "I'm so awesome, I found your sweet spot just like that!"

"AH! AH! AHH, B-BE GEN-TLE!" he moaned.

The wolf chuckled, "I know you like it Ginga." He gripped tighter on the hips, his nails dug into the skin a little.

"Nnngg!" he winced at the pain.

"S-So tight!" the wolf enjoyed slamming into the little boy over and over again.

"Masamune, y-you're cutting me!" the redhead whimpered.

"Sorry," Masamune licked his lips, "I'll just grab onto something else."

His hands slipped to Ginga's chest, "Uwaaah?!"

His nails teased the nipples, "Your chest is so flat Ginga, I love it."

"Haaa! Aahhn!" the redhead moaned a little louder as Masamune pinched them.

The wolf licked his ear, "Keep your voice down Ginga, do you want your dad to find out?"

The redhead bit into the sheets to silence himself, "Mmm! Mmph! Mm!"

"That's a good boy" he bit Ginga's ear.

The wolf made sure to give Ginga all the pleasure he could thrust. The boy squeaked and let out muffled moans in response.

The wolf nibbled on Ginga's skin, "You're mine.."

"Nn! Mmph! Mmf!" he cried in pleasure, and let go of the damp sheets, "Masamune, I have to cum!"

"What? No way," he held Ginga's erection tightly.

"N-No, aah, l-let me cum!"

"You've already cum several times. Satisfy me too Ginga."

He quickened his pace, not showing Ginga's body any mercy. The redhead kept clamping down on the wet sheets covered in his drool.

"Mmmnn! Nn! Nnn! Mm!"

"I know how bad you want it," his heated breath hit Ginga's back, "you can't cum until I tell you to cutie."

The redhead's pre-cum was dripping a lot on each thrust. "Masa-mune, more, thrust more! Pl-Please!"

'_Glad to see he's finally being obedient.'_ He stroked Ginga's erection and teased him, "You're dripping wet Ginga, wanna cum now?"

"Pl-Please let me cum Masamune." He moaned, "I-I can't hold it anymore, aah, please!"

"I'll let you cum," he stroked faster, "but only if I can cum inside you."

"I want i-it, Masamune's cum! I love Masamune- AAH! AH!"

The wolf smirked, "You can cum as much as you want to."

"AaaaAaAH! Cuuumming!" he moaned loudly.

"Nngh!"

The wolf came inside the redhead and Ginga's cum splattered onto the sheets.

"Haa..haa..Masamune.."

"What is it Ginga?"

He gave a weak smiled, "I love you too."

The wolf blushed and slowly pulled out.

"Quick say it again."

"Zzz..zzz..zzz" the redhead was unconscious.

"Aw man, I wanted to go for round 2." He sulked, "Oh well, not bad for a virgin."

He cleaned up the mess and hugged the redhead.

The two slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**Next Morning. . .**

"Mmm?" the redhead woke up with weight on his chest, "Morning already? Masamune, get up."

The wolf was asleep hugging Ginga's chest. He yawned a little and rubbed his cheek against the redhead's soft chest, "Aah~, nothing like some good morning sex. Alright Ginga, round 2."

The redhead pinched Masamune's wolf ear, "GET-UP!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, I'm wide awake!" the wolf cried. He sniffed the air, "Oh, the storms over. I need to find my wolf pack."

Masamune put his clothes back on and then picked up Ginga's white boxers, "Hey, can I keep this as a souvenir?"

Ginga growled, "Grrr.."

The wolf gave him his underwear back, "Eh-heh, I'll just take that as a no."

He opened up Ginga's window.

"Ne Masamune," he blushed, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will!" he grinned, "You're my future wife after all."

"Wh-What?!" he blushed, "You want me to be your wife?!"

"Of course I do! Didn't last night mean anything to you?!" he blushed, "I gave you my virginity too."

Ginga blushed, "You were a virgin?!" he didn't expect the pervert to be a first-timer.

"Of course I was! I only wanted to sleep with you." He smiled, "When I met you in the woods yesterday, it was like love at first site. And fate brought us together."

The redhead blushed, "Masamune.."

"When two people love each other, they have sex." He explained, "And we love each other too, right?"

Ginga nodded.

"Well, later!"

"Wait!" he grabbed Masamune's wrist.

"Hm?"

He kissed Masamune's lips and then smiled, "I love you too, Masamune."

The wolf froze and his whole body blushed bright red. He slowly fell backwards right out of the window.

"OW!"

Ginga just sweatdropped, "Is he gonna be okay?"

The wolf blushed outside of Ginga's house, "That little sneak.." he smirked, "I taught him well."

**The Next Day. . .**

"Bye father, I'm off to the woods!" Ginga left his little house wearing his usual red hood.

"Bye my son; be back by sundown."

Ginga ran down the dirt path towards the woods.

Once he was surrounded by trees, he stopped to catch his breath.

"Haa..haa..sorry, did you wait long?" he smiled.

Masamune jumped down from a tree, "Why would I be waiting? I live here" he grinned.

Ginga smiled, "Thank goodness"

The wolf smirked, "After this date, maybe we can pick up where we left off last night."

Ginga blushed, "Masamune"

He expected the redhead to hit him and get mad, "I'm kidding, ahahaha-"

"Be gentle this time," he clung to the wolf's arm, "As my future husband, I only want to do it with you."

The wolf blushed too, "Oh, okay" he smiled to himself, _'I guess I can't tease him anymore.'_

The two walked off to get their date started.

And so, little red GinGin and the pervy wolf lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**Alright, I did it. I finally made a MasamunexGinga story. Now then, all you MasamunexGinga fans please stop bugging me. ****I'M NEVER DOING MASAMUNE AND GINGA STORIES EVER AGAIN.**** I don't really like that pairing. ****No, I will not continue this story, IT'S STAYING AS A ONESHOT.**** I hope you liked it Masamumu, thanks for being patient.**

**I am ****never**** taking requests ever again. People, ****stop**** trying to give me ideas. I have my own ideas and I'm sticking with them. If you want MasamunexGinga, KyoyaxHikaru, TsubasaxOC or whatever so badly ****MAKE IT YOURSELF****!**

**That is all, good-bye.**

**Won-Chan**


End file.
